Islandstuck
by tiia-mariie
Summary: The 16 members of the beta universe compete to win 100,000 boondollars! humanstuck au, can be found with illustrations at islandstuckcollab.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: C'mon guys. This shit be crazy, so don't try any of it at home, alright?

Skaia was your typical summer camp. A couple of huts with some bunk beds, a couple of bathrooms, a communal washroom, and a dining hall surrounded by endless amounts of forest. There was also a dock on a pseudo-beach, which was currently awaiting the boats of eager contestants.

On said dock was the host of Skaia Island, Doc Scratch himself. He was also waiting for the contestants to arrive, an excellent host as per usual. The cameras panned to him, the countdown starting before he introduced the show.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to (title goes here yo). I am Doc Scratch, and I will be your host for the next few weeks. During these few weeks, our contestants will be competing in various types of contests in hopes that they will be the last one on the island. The prize, of course, is 100,000 boondollars. Here comes the first contestant now." The camera panned to the side, revealing a rather large boat which soon stopped at the dock. Off of it came a rather short man with ear length black hair. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and baggy jeans, and there was a cartilage piercing visible, a red which matched the streak in his hair, but was dull in comparison to his green eyes. He casually made his way towards Doc, who was smiling.

"Good morning Karkat." He greeted. "Welcome to Skaia Island."

"Yeah..." Karkat grimaced. He set down his luggage in the designated pile and stood next to Doc on the dock. The next boat soon arrived.

A visibly suave young man came off of this one. He had an interesting blond ear length hair style, with black aviators covering his eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a broken record symbol in the middle with a black bandanna around his neck. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans with red converse.

"Hello Dave, welcome to Skaia Island." Doc Scratch continued to smile.

"Sup Doc?" Dave smirked, taking his place next to Karkat as the next boat pulled up.

This boat dropped off the first girl. She had her wavy light brown hair put up in pigtails, showing off her auburn eyes. She wore a peach colored tank top with a red gear symbol on it and tan cargo shorts, which had a dark brown bandanna in the front pocket. She also wore a rope bracelet.

"Aradia, welcome." Doc never seemed to break his smile.

"Thank you! I'm happy to be here." Aradia returned this smile, and stood next to Dave.

"You definitely dressed for the part." Dave raised an eyebrow at her. She continued to grin.

"Actually I brought a hat too, just in case it ended up getting really sunny." Aradia nodded. "I like to be prepared for anything the elements want to throw at me!"

"Yeah, ok." Dave stated, the fact that he didn't really care was quite visible.

The next boat arrived soon after that, dropping off an interesting looking man. His hair was in a legitimate mohawk, and it was a dark brown with some light brown streaks in it. He had a septum piercing, and his eyes were a light brown. He wore a beige tank top with a blue plaid flannel, and long pants.

"Good morning Tavros." Doc Scratch nodded.

"Hi, uhm, nice to meet you." Tavros smiled awkwardly, taking his place next to Aradia.

The next boat dropped off an even more interesting young man. He had short dirty brown hair, and one of his eyes was blue and the other was brown. He also had a pair of transition glasses that seemed to be malfunctioning. He wore a long sleeved shirt, one sleeve was red and the other was blue, with a black shirt on top which had a NES controller on it. His pants had one black leg and one white leg, and his shoes were the same way only alternated.

"Well then, hello Sollux." Doc Scratch raised an eyebrow at him, as did most of the other people on the dock.

"Hello Doc." He smirked at their reactions, taking his place next to Tavros.

"Holy fuck dude, are you blind or what?" Dave stared at him.

"Thut up, ugh." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, no need to be rude about it." Aradia frowned slightly. "I think it looks really original."

"Of course you do miss fashionista." Dave sighed, his words heavily laden with sarcasm. Aradia scoffed and said nothing.

"Anyway..." Doc Scratch's face went back to his normal smiling. "Let's see who's next."

Off of the next boat came a rather normal looking girl. She had long wavy black hair down to her waist with a few bobby pins in it, which showed off the green studs in her ears, and bright green eyes covered by circular glasses. She wore a t-shirt with a paw print design on it, and a tan skirt that ended just above her knees.

"Good morning miss Jade." Doc Scratch smiled.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Jade grinned, walking with a definite bounce in her step to her spot next to Sollux just as the next boat docked.

This boat dropped off a short girl who had short light brown hair which was covered by a knit hat with cat ears on them. She had greenish brown eyes, and wore a plain tank top and shorts with knee high socks. She also had knit gloves with little claws on them.

"Hello Nepeta." Doc Scratch tried to keep a straight face.

"Hello mistur Scratch!" Nepeta grinned, waving one of her "paws" at him.

"Fucking Christ." Dave muttered to himself. Nepeta took her spot next to Jade.

"Wow, I love your hat and gloves!" Jade commented. "They're so cute!"

"Thanks! I appurriciate it!" Nepeta giggled. "I like your shirt!"

"Thank you." Jade nodded and smiled. Dave shook his head. The next boat soon arrived.

This one dropped off a very fancy lady. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and had a bit of make up on her eyes and lips. She wore a pink dress with only one strap that had a split down the right leg, which revealed a shorter lighter pink skirt. The darker pink dress went down to her knees, the split getting wider as it progressed.

"It is my pleasure to introduce miss Kanaya Maryam." Doc Scratch smiled widely.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She smiled softly at each of them, faltering slightly at the sight of Sollux. "Wow, that is definitely an... interesting color combination." Dave smirked, enjoying this woman already.

"That's what I said." He nodded in her direction. She smiled a little wider at him before taking her place next to Nepeta. Sollux just shook his head.

"At least I don't look like I'm going to prom." He muttered quietly.

"Ok then, here comes the next boat." Doc Scratch stated.

Off of this boat came the first normal looking person of the hour. She had shoulder length red hair and her eyes were covered by very dark sunglasses. She wore a tight teal t-shirt and black skinny jeans. However, she also had piercings all the way up her ears and carried a cane.

"Do you need any help, Terezi?" Doc Scratch asked, offering a hand. Terezi jumped off of the boat with ease.

"Nah, I'm good dude, thanks though!" She smiled and moved to her spot next to Kanaya.

This boat dropped off a geeky looking guy. He had short black hair and blue eyes which were covered by square glasses. He wore tan cargo shorts, and a black Ghost Busters shirt.

"Hello John, nice shirt." Doc Scratch stated with a hint of amusement.

"Thanks! It's my favorite one." John grinned, taking his spot next to Terezi.

The next boat dropped off another seemingly normal, yet quite attractive, young woman. She had long bluish black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, which she obviously dyed, and blue eyes which were covered by almost aviator shaped glasses. She wore a dark blue tshirt with a black hoodie on top and black skinny jeans. She also had a couple of piercings on her ears along with an eyebrow and her lip, and she wore a bit of make up on her eyes.

"Hello Vriska." Doc Scratch smiled.

"Hey Doc." She waved at him passively, scoping out the competition. "Wow. This is definitely a ridiculous group. Greaaaaaaaat." She rolled her eyes and took her spot next to John. "Ok, sorry, this is going to bother me. Dude what the fuck are you wearing?" She stared at Sollux.

"Thut up, oh my fuck, if one more perthon commenth on my clotheth I will flip thit." He frowned.

"Ok, jeez, sorry dude." Vriska smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, it definitely is interesting Sollux. On to the next person." Doc Scratch cleared his throat, and the next boat came up.

The next person to be dropped off was definitely odd. He was a muscular guy with dark brown hair which was tied back into a ponytail and his eyes were covered by cracked sunglasses. He wore a black tank top and dark brown cargo shorts. He also had a Sagittarius tattoo on his arm.

"Good morning Equius." Doc Scratch mock saluted him. To his surprise, Equius saluted back.

"Good morning Doc." He stated, quickly taking his place next to Vriska.

The next boat dropped off perhaps an even more odd individual. He had long fluffy wavy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a light green t-shirt with a darker green weed leaf on it and tan baggy pants. He also wore Rasta colored rope bracelets, and there were lots of tribal tattoos visible on his arms and legs. He also had both eyebrows pierced and had large gages in his ears.

"Hello Gamzee." Doc Scratch nodded with a straight face.

"Hey man, what's up?" Gamzee grinned, lazily making his way to his spot next to Equius.

The next person soon arrived. He had black hair that was spiked up in the front with a purple streak in it and blue eyes that were covered by thick rimmed glasses. He wore a black LCD Soundsystem t-shirt underneath a purple plaid flannel and black skinny jeans. He also wore a few rope bracelets and had his industrial done.

"Good morning Eridan." Doc Scratch grimaced.

"Hey Doc, how's it goin?" Eridan smiled confidently as he walked over to his spot next to Gamzee.

"Good, I suppose." Doc rolled his eyes. The next boat soon arrived.

Off of it came an interesting looking lady. She had short blonde hair that was kept out of her face with a headband, and light brown eyes. She wore a black dress that ended just below her knees that had a large purple ribbon tied around her waist. She wore dark purples and black as her makeup, and had her cartilage done on one of her ears.

"Nice to meet you Rose." Doc Scratch smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and ultimately made no comment. She then took her place next to Eridan.

The last boat to arrive carried a beautiful young lady. She had long dark brown dreadlocks, on top of which she wore a pink headband, and hazel eyes. She wore a periwinkle frilly top and a dark navy skirt that ended below her knees. She wore lots of bracelets and necklaces, and one of her necklaces had the Pisces symbol on it.

"Thanks for joining us Feferi." Doc Scratch grinned, the fun parts were coming soon.

"Yeah, no problem!" She smiled, taking her spot next to Rose.

"Now it's time for team sorting. Everyone take your stuff and meet me by the voting area to be sorted." Doc Scratch began his walk there, as did the contestants.

As soon as everyone was sitting down on a log, Doc pulled out two sheets of paper which held the teams on them.

"Alright, so as you all know you will be split into two teams. Each team gets their own cabin, and each cabin is split in half between boys and girls. Seeing as how you're all 8 sweeps old, there's no need for supervision other than myself and our chef, Mr. Andrew Hussie."

"If I call out your name, please stand to my right. Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor, Aradia Megido."

The people listed off moved to the designated area, and Doc threw a scroll at Sollux.

"Your team will be called Derse." Doc announced. Sollux unwrapped the scroll to find Derse written in a very fancy purple font.

"As for the rest of you, John Egbert, Jade Harley, Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, Vriska Serket, and Kanaya Maryam, you will be on team Prospit." Doc threw the other scroll at Tavros, who opened it to reveal the word Prospit written in the same font, but Yellow.

"Team Derse gets the West cabin, team Prospit gets the East cabin. Take half an hour to unpack your things, and then meet me at the lunch hall." With that, Doc left them to their own devices.

Team Derse was the first to get to their cabin, since it was closest to the voting sight. The girls got the right side and the boys got the left.

"Alright, if we're going to be a team, might as well get to know each other right?" Aradia suggested as she unpacked her things on a top bunk.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea to me!" Feferi smiled, taking the bunk below hers.

"Of course, I mean, how else would we coopurrate?" Nepeta added, taking the other top bunk. Rose stayed quiet, carefully placing her items in the shelving and laying out her bed items.

"Well obviously the most important thing to ask would be what was the item you chose to bring?" Aradia asked, curious as to what everyone brought.

"I brought my kitty stuffed animal, Pounce de Leon!" Nepeta grinned, hugging it as she spoke.

"I decided the most important thing to bring would be my kandi beads and string." Feferi stated.

"Candy beads? Can I have some?" Nepeta asked.

"No no no, kandi as in the bracelets and necklaces I'm wearing, not as in the sweets." Feferi giggled. "Sweets would go by way too fast for my liking."

"Oh, ok!" Nepeta smiled.

"How about you, Aradia, what did you bring?" Feferi asked.

"Oh, I brought my rope." Aradia shrugged. "It doesn't seem important, but it's been exploring with me everywhere I go, so I thought this would be a fitting place to take it."

"Yeah, that's purretty cool." Nepeta nodded.

"Oh! What about you, Rose? What did you bring?" Aradia asked. All three of the girls looked at her, and she grimaced.

"I brought a notebook." Rose muttered.

"Really? What's in it?" Feferi asked curiously.

"Nothing yet, actually." Rose replied cooly, tucking it away under her mattress.

"Oh, I see." Feferi shrugged. "Well, I guess we should be getting to the hall then!" She smiled, leading the way. The other three soon followed.

The boys of the Derse team, however, weren't getting along as great. In fact, it seemed that every one of their personalities clashed somehow.

"Ok, seriously, I definitely called the top bunk first. I couldn't give a fuck as to who's underneath me, as long as I get top." Dave stated, throwing his stuff on one of the upper bunks.

"Fine, but I get the other one." Sollux frowned.

"No way, pipsqueak. I get the other one." Equius retorted. Sollux was about to object, but thought twice when he remembered the sheer size of the other man. He retreated, and instead took the bunk beneath Dave. Eridan reluctantly took the bunk beneath Equius', and as soon as they were done unpacking each boy left on his own.

Over at the Prospit team's cabin, the boys and girls were split up in a similar manner. However, the boys in this cabin seemed to get along a little easier.

"Oh man, can I PLEASE get one of the top bunks?" John smiled. "I've never slept on a bunk bed before."

"Go for it, man." Gamzee nodded, casually taking the one beneath him.

"I'll, uhm, take one of the bottom ones too." Tavros stated, setting his things down.

"Sweet, top bunk." Karkat threw his stuff on the bunk above Tavros'.

"So, what did you motherfuckers all up and bring? I brought my sweet ass Marley poster." Gamzee stated, casually hanging it up on the wall next to his bunk.

"I brought my portable DVD player and some discs." Karkat stated, setting it up for when he got back.

"Oh, cool! I brought a coding book, I've been trying to learn some languages for awhile. Just for fun though." John smiled.

"I brought my, uhm, nightlight pillow." Tavros smiled as well, a bit embarrassed. "I can never sleep without it."

"I know what you mean, man. Shit can't be all up and pitch black in here, otherwise it gets freaky." Gamzee nodded.

"We should probably head to the dining hall now, it's been awhile." John stated, looking at his watch. The boys soon left.

The girls of the Prospit team got along alright as well, although not as an entire group.

"Bottom bunk please." Terezi called out as soon as they entered their side of the cabin.

"Go for it, you can sleep under me!" Jade smiled, throwing her stuff on the top bunk.

"Thanks, what was your name again?" Terezi asked sheepishly.

"Jade Harley!"

"Oh, cool." Terezi grinned, setting her things down, and her cane on the bed.

"I will take the bottom as well if that's ok with you miss Serket." Kanaya stated, setting down her suitcases.

"Go for it sister, I planned on taking the top anyway." Vriska smirked, making her way up top.

"So, Terezi, are you legitimately blind, or is the cane for show?" Jade asked, looking down at her.

"I'm very much blind, I need the cane." Terezi admitted.

"Well, that'll be an easy win." Vriska smirked.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll do just as good as the rest of us!" Jade retorted.

"Yeah, I don't need sight for this." Terezi frowned. "All of my other senses work just fine."

"Ooooooook, whatever you say girl." Vriska giggled, obviously just seeing Terezi as an easy target.

"I would have to agree with miss Serket, I honestly think that sight would be crucial in some of the things we will be doing." Kanaya admitted.

"You'll see, I promise, I'm going to be one of the last ones here if I don't win!" Terezi exclaimed.

"I don't doubt it, you certainly have confidence." Jade smiled. "We should get to the dining hall though, before we're late!" The girls soon joined everyone else in the hall.

There, everyone got the slop of everyone's nightmares from the obviously talented cook, Mr. Andrew Hussie. It seemed like he was just out to make everyone's food taste terrible. The only one who seemed to like it was Terezi, who couldn't see it for what it was.

"Alright, so the first challenge is going to be a tough one. We have to get out the weak ones first, as it always is." Doc Scratch announced as everyone started to finish up. "It will take place on the cliff above the water. I'm sure that you'll all be able to put that together for yourselves."

"Fucking no, are you theriouth?" Sollux frowned. "There'th no way I'm going cliff diving."

"What, are you chicken?" Dave smirked. "I'll go first, I give no fucks."

"Yeah, ok, and I'll laugh at your corpthe." Sollux rolled his eyes. Everyone took care of their dishes, then followed Doc up to the top of the cliff.

"Let the games begin." He smiled widely.


End file.
